The Children of Aftermath
by J.Boomstick
Summary: OC story where Kotta Himatsu, finds out that the people who destroyed his clan, acually didnt. Now hes trying to find out who acually did and have some adventures on the way with his teammates, Kozono Nakamura, and Takeshi Saito at his side.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn was starting to set in the peaceful village of Konoha, as its inhabitants were arising for another day. Children were playing in the park near the middle of the city. Adults were buying and trading in the market district. Women were taking their children to school, others were getting food at the market.

In the park sitting on a bench there was a boy, about the age of 14 with brown spiky hair, waiting for something. His dark clothes didn't help the morning heat at all, not to mention that any villager passing by couldn't help but stare at his weaponry. He looked extremely agitated, gripping the bench with all his might. " What the hell is taking those two so long!" he mumbled.

Sitting there bored out of his mind, he noticed a shady looking character, walking around the market, not buying or talking to anyone. He decided to check it out to escape his previous boredom.

This person was wearing a large straw hat to cover their face and wore a long cloak covering most of them. He kept following this person till they ran very fast into a dark ally and when he finally got there this person was gone. Ten minutes had passed since he left the bench. He walked back to the bench he was at to find his friends standing there waiting for him.

"Kotta what took you so long man, we've been waiting forever!" said a boy around the same age as Kotta, wearing a large flapped trapper hat and a skin tight blue shirt. " Me? What about you, Takeshi! I sat here for 28 minutes waiting for you guys!" Kotta yelled. "Please calm down you guys! I hate it when you fight." said a girl about 13 and she was very good looking with her long purple hair and skimpy clothes. Kotta sighed." Whatever Kozono."

"Say Kozono? Why did you want us to get up so early?" Takeshi asked. Kotta yawned at the question, still tired. She replied,"I just wanted to go to breakfast with the two of you, we're a team and we barley ever see each other." "Thats cause Orashi-sensei never goes on missions and the Hokage thinks we cant handle anything on our own," Kotta pitched."Well if thats true," Takeshi said,"Then what do you do all day, smart guy?""Heh, I sleep till noon, get lunch, train, run a couple errands for the ANBU.." Kotta was interrupted by Kozono." Were here!" Kotta and Takeshi hit the ground hard."Ichiraku again!?" The three walked in to see 3 other ninjas already sitting there.'I have a bad feeling about these guys' Kotta thought."Lemme get 3 bowls with a side of pork please!" squealed Kozono."Comin right up!" said the chef.

"I don't like the look of those guys," whispered Takeshi. Kotta whispered back,"I know them from somewhere, why are they here though?" Takeshi shrugged and began to dig in. Kotta did the same, still watching the 3 ninjas.

The 3 ninjas left before Kotta could finish but that didnt stop him," Hey! You three!" He yelled alerting everyone in the market district and they stopped what they were doing." Hey im talkin to you!" the three turned around, one was carrying a large scroll on his back the others looked fairly easy, he examined them further, they were from the sand.

"Why are you here?" Kotta yelled." Whats it to you?" said the one in the middle, obviously the leader." If you don't have the right papers, you got to leave" Kotta saying very seriously. The leader looked at the large scroll guy, then to his other teammate, and back at Kotta. Out of nothing the girl on his left charged at Kotta and stabbed him at fast as she could. A big poof echoed as Kotta appeared behind her and kicked her in the back of the neck. The other guy threw his scroll on the ground, opened it and did a few hand signs, summoning a large cloaked figure. It flew at Kozono but Kotta jumped in the way and blocked his meager attack, then another arm came out and stabbed Kotta deep in the thigh." FUCK!" Kotta yelled. He pulled the arm off his leg, yanked on it to pull him closer and punched it as hard as he could, knocking it a few good meters away.'Heh, he's a puppet master eh? Interesting.' Before the puppet had a chance to get up Kotta pulled out the katana on his back and swung it at all three of the foreign ninjas as a red wave of chakra hit all three, smacking them into the building behind them." Now, as I was saying, what is your purpose here?" he screamed. The three ninjas threw some smoke bombs and as it cleared, they were gone.

"That was awesome K-kun!" Kozono yelled with excitement as she ran up to him. Kotta stumbled over into the wall left of him and let out a groan as he was sinking to the ground."Yeah, pretty cool dude." Takeshi stated." Can you guys help me up please? I need a doctor."he chuckled. The two walked over, pulled him up and started off for the hospital."

They had finally admitted Kotta after some severely wounded patients, and he was straining as they were reopening his prior cut to put some anti-infecting cream and sew it up. Kozono was looking worried outside his room and Takeshi was sitting there, his fist on his chin."Kozono, what is Kottas deal?" he asked. "What do you mean?" Kozono asked clueless as to why he's asking." You know, his past, why he's so messed up." he asked very curiously. "Oh, well, his clan was, well, murdered by the Kaguya clan. Not all of them are dead but he was there and saw it happen, so he has the needs to be strong is my guess." "You can come in now, we're all done." said a nurse. Kozono walked into the room as Takeshi got up but to leave."Hey im gonna get out of here, see ya later," he announced. No one said anything as he left." Kotta, im sorry about your leg, how are you feeling?" she asked concerned." Im fine, barley hurts anymore. Whats up with Takeshi?" he asked void of anything else to say. She replied," I have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

1

Takeshi stared up into the sky as he was walking away from the hospital Kotta was in. He was still thinking about what Kozono said about him, that his family was killed and all that.'_ Man, he went through a lot of shit and still turned out semi normal_. _We've both lost a lot, he lost his family, like I lost Ayame.'_ He continued to walk throughout the village until nightfall. He roamed over to the stone faces and sat on the 2nds head for a while, staring at the village." I thought I might find you up here." Kotta said with a grin on his face as he stood behind him. Takeshi quickly whipped around to face Kotta ,"Hey, why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" he asked." Well I wanted to get out of the for a while, and I saw you wandering around up here so I decided to join you," he said. Takeshi responded,"Where's Kozono? I figured she would still be with you." " Nah, she went home about an hour ago, she offered to stay in the hospital but I told her I was ok." Kotta said. Takeshi responded with a hmph as he turned to face the village." Hey dude...Im sorry about what happened." Kotta mentioned hesitantly."What do you mean?" Takeshi asked. " You know what I mean, sorry about her, Ayame," he said in a sincere voice. Takeshi turned around, but when he did, Kotta was already gone.' _Pretty fast for a stab wound victim.'_

The next day, everything started normally, children playing around fountains, going to school and such. Kotta had been released from the hospital, Kozono and Takeshi came to see him as he was released. He was finally going home to get some things, and all three of them we're going to go to breakfast, like the previous day. When he got to his apartment, there was Kotetsu, one of the Hokages assistants, standing outside the door." Lady Hokage has summoned you, come with me." he groaned as he said that. The two of them finally got to her office, Kotetsu was standing outside the door, motioning Kotta to go in, so he did." Ah, Kotta, come on in and have a seat." she said with some drool coming down her lip, probably sleeping a minute ago."I have some...news, about your family." she said sounding like she's regretting every word." What? What are you talking about?" he said with a semi angry tone. " Last night, I received word that the Kaguyas did not plan the attack on your clan, someone else did, they were just following orders." she said in a deep voice. Kotta grit his teeth in anger at her statement. He jumped up out of his chair screaming," THATS BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT!" "Unfortunately, it's not, the killer is still out there, I know this because 3 more Himatsus were killed 2 nights ago, all in the same fashion, and all the Kaguyas are dead, they couldn't have done this." she said emotionlessly. Kotta just stood there, balling his fist as hard as he could till blood started to trickle from his clenched hand." So, is that it... Can I go now?" he asked as if about to sock her in the face." No, I called you here to tell you that you are now hereby, revoked access to leave the village unless given permission to." she said still emotionless." Are you kidding me! Thats Outrageous! Im a ninja, I have to carry out missions! How am I supposed to do that if I am stuck here!?" He yelled. "Too bad, it's for your own safety anyhow!" she yelled right back. He stormed out of her office, slamming the door behind him. He ran as fast as he possibly could back to his apartment, halfway there collapsing into a fruit cart. He had forgotten about his injury. He got back up, apologizing for knocking over the stand, and limp/jogged home. When he went inside he noticed all the mess everywhere, he cleared off his bed and dropped hard on it, still infuriated. He laid on the bed for around half an hour till he passed out.

Kotta woke up a few hours later, his leg throbbing badly, but despite that he had to go talk to his teammates. He went to Takeshi's house first and got him, then they both went to Kozonos place, there they talked. 10 minutes had passed as he told them about everything the Fifth Hokage had said." Kotta, im sorry about that, really but, how are we supposed to carry out any missions without you? It's a three man cell after all." Kozono said not wanting him to go."I assume they will get someone to fill in for me, or something." Kotta said." Don't worry, this will blow over soon and everything will go back to normal soon, I hope." Kotta reassured her." Until then, I decided to train so when I do come back I can be ready for those bastards." he said confidently." Well, good luck man, we were scheduled for a mission later today, so I guess we'll meet them later." Takeshi said. " Okay, good luck on the mission guys," Kotta said as he walked away from both of them." Were are you going K kun?" said Kozono." To get my trainer." he said. Takeshi replied,"Who?" Kotta chuckled a bit," Uzumaki, Naruto!


	3. Chapter 3

1

' _Uzumaki Naruto_ _huh? That might have been a bad idea'_ Kotta thought as he saw his future "trainer" stuffing his face full of his 8th bowl of ramen." Hey, Naruto", Naruto quickly spun around trying to respond with his mouth full of crap, it came out sounding like "whuttsz zupps". Then Kotta reiterated what he told his teammates, and Naruto was for it."HELL YES! Of course ill help you train man!" he practically yelled in his own exited fashion." Are you serious! That's great when do we start?" Kotta yelled back." Right now. Sit down and eat till you explode."he stated." He, cool with me" he responded. The 2 of them ate as much as they could till they actually fell out of their seats. Naruto stood up and dusted off his pants." Ok Kotta, time to train," he said until he noticed Kotta napping," HEY! WAKE UP!", " Just wait 5 more minutes," Kotta groaned." HEY YOU CAME TO ME FOR HELP SO GET UP!" Naruto yelled out of frustration." Ok, Ok im up," he said still sleepy.

They walked for around 15 minutes until they found a training ground, completely made on dirt, no grass or anything." Ok to start off, I should know what your having trouble with, so we can work on it." Naruto said wasting no time in talking nonsense." Ok, well im great with my jutsus, but I tend to drain myself badly in fights," he said also not wasting time."Alright, then that means you need to rely more on natural skills, try and hit me." he said." What? Right now? I mean shouldn't we warm up or..." he said being cut off." Come on, beat me and we will advance, use anything you want ." Naruto said confidently. As soon as he said that, without hesitation, Kotta charged at Naruto at full speed, quickly shifting to the left of Naruto, as he lunged up to strike him, Naruto grabbed his arm and the back of his shirt and chucked him about 40 meters away into a tree. Kotta got up and thought of a plan,_' Ok, attacking him head on is a huge mistake, I need to strike when he's most vulnerable. Maybe ill hit him with my new jutsu_.' Kotta smirked as he hoped from tree to tree coming out and threw up hand signs," Earth Style! Earth Bind Jutsu! Naruto freaked as coils made of rock, came out of the ground wrapping around his feet up to his knees. Kotta then sped up to Naruto and in a flash, appeared behind him and jabbed the back of his neck with his palm. POOF! Kotta just realized he attacked a log, and has put on the ground almost instantly." Not bad, but your going to need to do better than that to get me!" Naruto laughed as he said that. Kotta laughed also as Naruto had a hold of Kottas shirt, letting Kotta use his earth clones. They popped out of the ground and attacked Naruto, pushing him off of the real Kotta and giving him a chance to strike. Naruto used his shadow clones to match the earth clones as The real Kotta used his taijutsu combo." 7 Hits of Thunder!" he yelled as he slid under Naruto and kicked him in the chin, sending Naruto flying. Kotta the ran up, jumped in front on Naruto and he hit him with his palms several times before appearing under him and making Naruto come to a complete stop as he fell right on his fist. Then Naruto swung his left arm at Kotta, smacking his face into the dirt. They continued to skirmish until Kotta finally collapsed under his own weight he was so exhausted, which was around 30 minutes into the fight." Is that all you got?" Naruto said mockingly. Kotta was getting back up, almost falling over until he finally succeeded, and used the last of his chakra in one last move. He jumped in the air and threw a barrage of kunai in a box formation, all missing Naruto, then each kunai at all 4 corners made a huge bang as they exploded around him. When Kotta hit the ground, he noticed Naruto getting up from his final attack." Heh, not bad, but you still didn't beat me." he said just too tired to say anything else." Can we pick this up tomorrow? I can barley move." he whined, and without another word the two helped each other up and went their separate ways. Kotta, barley making it through the doorway, dropped all of his things right at the door and he dropped on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly. He awoke to his crap ass apartment, and took care of his morning routine, he got in the shower and thought about how he did against Naruto the previous day._ Aww man, I got my ass kicked, he barley even had to fight.' _He exited the shower, got dressed and grabbed a quick breakfast, which meant grabbing an apple off the tree near his place.

He went to do his morning training session as he noticed Kozono's door open as she came out of it 2 seconds later. He knew he had to talk to her about what he was planning on doing, but as he was thinking about what to say she appeared on a branch lingering above him." HOLY SHIT! Wha-wa-what the fuck?" Kotta said breathing heavily. She just laughed until she fell out of the tree and fell on her ass, now he's laughing just as hard as she was. After he was done laughing he quickly got a saddened look on his face." What's the matter?" Kozono asked." Kozono I, uh, well im going away for a while.." he said quickly interrupted." What the hell are you talking about?" she quickly sniped back." I'm saying that I have to leave the village for a long time and I wanted to say goodbye before I do." he said in the lowest voice." What do you mean by leave the village? Are you quitting!?" she yelled." NO! Keep your voice down a little kay? I'm not quitting, but I have to get stronger, and since I've been here, I felt like im at a standstill." he said. " Please Kotta, don't do this to the team, to the village," she started to cry a little," Don't do this to me." he put his hand on her shoulder and she leaned into his chest, balling her eyes out." I'm sorry," he paused," but I have to, please don't cry, cause im always going to care about you, wherever I go, don't you worry." he said. And with that as his final words to her he walked away, She tried to follow him but in a flash he was gone. She fell to the ground on her knees and cried. Kotta was already at his apartment getting ready for his departure, when someone knocked on the door. Kotta was surprised, he grabbed a kunai from his leg holster and leaned against the wall next to the door. Someone kicked in the door and Kotta jumped backwards, grabbing a few shuriken from his night stand behind him. They walked in and the figure was the Hokage." Your going to leave aren't you?" she said almost mocking him. He shook his head in agreement." If you leave, your going to give that headband to me before you go, because if I don't, your dead, you'll get it back if you decide to come back." she stated. He agreed and took his headband off of his neck and handed it to her." This is a really foolish thing to do you know." she sighed." When did I say I wasn't foolish?" he said as he walked past her, bags in hand, and right before he left, he grabbed a pair of dark shaded goggles, put them on the top of his head, and shut the half broken door.

He went to Ichiraku one last time, just to see if Takeshi or Kozono were there, and they weren't. He grabbed lunch and left, going to the stone faces to eat. He sat there, staring at the village. After he finished, he looked to see what time it was, he jumped down from the faces and looked around for a clock, he found one and it said 5: 37. He went to get one more thing before he left. He walked into the Ninja supply store and looked around for garments until he found something he had been eyeing for a while now. A navy blue zipper hoodie with 2 light blue stripes going up the back to the top of the hood, the back of it reaches the back of his knees even though the rest of it fit him perfectly. He purchased it and walked out, switching it with his old black trench coat. He finally reached the gate. He looked back one last time at the village that had given him so much, and walked away into the sun parched path that lead out of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.


End file.
